


Foundation

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Hurt/Comfort, Iowa, Leon is a Good Boyfriend, OCs - Freeform, Short One Shot, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Raven has been covering her skin with foundation for years, trying to hide her vitiligo from kids her age. One day, it rains while she’s on a date with her boyfriend, Leon.This fic is one of the most Midwest things in the world, so if you’re not familiar with Runza, it’s just a midwestern restaurant with the best damn beef, cheese, and cabbage sandwich in the world.
Relationships: Raven Saporta/Leon Thompson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Foundation

“Mom, I’m going out!” Raven was in the bathroom, applying tan foundation to her face. She was trying to cover all of the light patches of skin that decorated her face. She sighed and turned to her mother, who was standing in the doorway. “Does it look okay?” she winced. 

Luna nodded. “Just know that you don’t have to cover your beautiful skin, Ray. You’re perfect no matter what you look like.” She kissed her daughter’s forehead. Some of the foundation came off, exposing a pale patch of the vitiligo. Raven turned back to the bathroom mirror and hastily applied more. “Who’re you meeting with?” Luna wondered. 

Raven blushed. “My boyfriend from across the street. Y’know, the Brit?” She impersonated Leon’s British accent when she said the last sentence. Her mother chuckled a little. 

“Be safe, honey. And dress appropriately for the weather. It looks too warm for that leather jacket.” She helped her daughter out of it. Raven groaned. Now she would have to waste more foundation on her arms. “Or not,” Luna chuckled. She sighed, “You’re growing up so quickly; I can barely keep up.” 

Raven kissed her mom on the cheek. “I’ll be home by five for dinner, okay? Is there anything I should pick up at the store?” 

“No, sweetie. Just go have fun and tell Leon I said hi.” 

Raven smiled and hurried out the door. She walked across the street and knocked on her boyfriend’s door. Leon answered quickly. “Hello, Love!” he beamed. Raven’s cheeks burned pink. “I have the movie tickets in my room. Make yourself at home while I go grab them.” He tugged her inside and bolted for his room. Raven made eye contact with his mom and smiled at her. Leon’s mom smiled back with a wave. 

Leon came back soon enough. “Got everything?” he checked, patting his own pockets. “Keys, wallet, phone, candy I’m gonna smuggle in...” he nodded. “Yep, I have everything.” 

“Good, good.” 

They walked hand-in-hand to the movie theatre, talking about school along the way. As they were getting there, about halfway, the sky darkened. “Evening? It’s 1:00.” Leon squinted at the dark clouds. 

Crap. Raven had lived in Iowa long enough to know that it wasn’t evening. It was a rainstorm. And the foundation was from Walgreens, so it was basically guaranteed to come off with water, therefore letting out the secret about her vitiligo, which would probably ruin her relationship. “Lee, we need to get inside. Run!” She pulled him along as she broke into a sprint. 

“Oi, the sky looks like this this all the time in Liverpool.” 

“I thought you were British!” Raven replied, even though it was completely off-topic. She ran towards the Runza restaurant nearby and banged on the doors. The lights were off inside and the doors were locked. “What?!” she hissed. The first few drops of rain fell from the sky, splattering on the sidewalks. 

“It’s Sunday, Raven. They’re closed. Why are you so scared of the rain anyway? We’ve been having a drought.” 

“It’s just... I can’t tell you right now. We just need to get inside!” The rain started to pour heavily from the sky. Why’d they have to live in Iowa, where the weather changed like mood swings of a teenager? The drops of water cascaded down her face, bringing some of the foundation with it. She pulled her hood over her face. If Leon saw anything, it could be over. 

Leon shivered in his red sweater and pulled his girlfriend under a nearby tree. He brushed hair out of her face. He gazed upon the pale dots and patches all over his beloved’s tan skin. “Vitiligo,” he whispered. He was breathless, his eyes shining. 

Raven blushed. A lump caught in her throat. “I-It’s okay if you... wait, you know about vitiligo?” She held his hand, shocked. 

Leon nodded. “My dad’s a dermatologist. My cousin has it, too. It’s fascinating.” 

Raven was elated. He thought it was fascinating! “I-I guess you won’t leave me, then. I don’t have to cover it for you, either.” 

Leon kissed her. “Not at all, love. You’re beautiful.”


End file.
